Boeing Defense, Space
Boeing Defense, Space & Security (BDS) formerly known as Boeing Integrated Defense Systems (IDS) is a unit of The Boeing Company responsible for defense and aerospace products and services. Boeing Integrated Defense Systems was formed in 2002 by combining the former "Military Aircraft and Missile Systems" and "Space and Communications" divisions.Boeing Realigns Defense, Intelligence and Space Businesses Boeing Defense, Space & Security makes Boeing the second-largest defense contractor in the world and was responsible for 45% of the company's income in 2011."Defense News Top 100" (for 2011 using 2011 data). Defense News. BDS is based in Berkeley, Missouri,"Berkeley city, Missouri." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on June 8, 2009."Mcdonnell Douglas Corporation (Boeing Defense, Space & Security)." Manta. Retrieved on June 8, 2009. near the city of St. Louis. Boeing was the largest employer in St. Louis County in 2000."5. Airport/North Region Profile." City of St. Louis. Retrieved on June 13, 2009. Boeing Defense, Space & Security is a consolidated group which brought together major names in aerospace; Boeing Military Airplane Company; Hughes Satellite Systems; Hughes Helicopters minus the commercial helicopter products (which were divested as MD Helicopters); Piasecki Helicopter, subsequently known as Boeing Vertol and then Boeing Helicopters; the St. Louis-based McDonnell division of the former McDonnell Douglas Company; and the former North American Aviation division of Rockwell International. History Boeing Defense, Space & Security is headquartered near St. Louis, Missouri, with other major employment locations in California and Washington state. Boeing chose to locate the defense systems offices in the St. Louis area because of the role of the space and aircraft programs of the former McDonnell Douglas location, and bipartisan support from area politicians."St. Louis Lands $23 Billion Boeing Defense, Space & Security Headquarters." St. Louis Commerce Magazine. Retrieved on June 13, 2009. Organization BDS is organized into the following subdivisions as of January 2011:Integrated Defense Systems: Overview. Boeing, January 2011. Retrieved: January 16, 2011. *'Boeing Military Aircraft' is responsible for fighter aircraft, airlifters, aerial refuelling tankers, helicopters, and airborne warfare systems. This group is headquartered in Northern Virginia, and led by John Chris Chadwick. This group was previously known as Precision Engagement & Mobility Systems (PE&MS) before July 11, 2008. **Global Strike **Mobility **Surveillance and Engagement **Missiles and Unmanned Airborne Systems ***'Insitu', former partner of Boeing, was purchased in July 2008 (with the transaction closing September 8), and operates as a wholly owned subsidiary.Boeing Completes Acquisition of Insitu, Boeing, September 9, 2008. Retrieved September 25, 2008. Insitu developed the ScanEagle UAV and is currently developing new UAV platforms and control systems. Insitu is headquartered in Bingen, Washington. *'Network & Space Systems' is responsible for BCT Modernization, rocket launch systems, missile defense, satellites, other networking services and also the Space Shuttle and Space Station programs. This group will be headquartered in Northern Virginia, and led by Roger Krone. **Information Solutions **Strategic Missile and Defense Systems **Network and Tactical Systems **Space and Intelligence Systems **Space Exploration *'Global Services & Support' is responsible for Maintenance, Repair and Overhaul, material management, training systems, international business operations, and advanced logistic systems. *'Phantom Works' is BDS's advanced product development unit. *'Joint Ventures' **United Launch Alliance (with Lockheed Martin) **United Space Alliance (with Lockheed Martin) Products Bombers * Y1B-9 * Boeing XB-15 (1 prototype) * B-17 Flying Fortress * B-29 Superfortress * B-47 Stratojet * B-50 Superfortress * B-52 Stratofortress Rotorcraft * Boeing AH-6 * AH-64 Apache * CH-46 Sea Knight (Vertol Aircraft Corp.) * CH-47 Chinook (Vertol Aircraft Corp.) * V-22 Osprey (Bell Helicopter) * Quad TiltRotor (with Bell Helicopter) * RAH-66 Comanche (Boeing/Sikorsky), reconnaissance and light attack helicopter, cancelled Fighter and attack aircraft * Boeing P-26 Peashooter * Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet * Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor (partner with prime contractor Lockheed Martin) * Boeing X-32, Boeing's entry for the Joint Strike Fighter Program Tankers and transports * KC-135 Stratotanker * Boeing KC-46 * C-22 * C-32A Executive Transport * C-40 Clipper * YC-14 * C-17 Globemaster III * VC-25A ("Air Force One") Surveillance and other military * YAL-1 Airborne Laser * EC-135 * WC-135 Constant Phoenix * OC-135 Open Skies (3 Treaty on Open Skies observation aircraft) * RC-135 Rivet Joint * Boeing E-767 (AEW&C) * E-3 Sentry (an AWACS surveillance aircraft) * E-4B (Advanced Airborne Command Post) * E-6 Mercury * T-43 navigator trainer * Boeing Wedgetail (AEW&C) * P-8 Poseidon (Anti-submarine warfare) Unmanned aerial vehicles * X-45//Phantom Ray - technology demonstrators * A160 Hummingbird - development UAV helicopter * Insitsu ScanEagle * Insitu Insight * Phantom Eye - in development as high altitude, long range UAV Missiles * CIM-10 Bomarc * LGM-30 Minuteman * AGM-86 ALCM Cruise Missile Space launch and exploration Boeing Launch Services Inc. (BLS) is Boeing's commercial launch service provider. On behalf of its commercial customers, BLS administers launch service contracts for Delta II and Delta IV launches conducted by United Launch Alliance. In November 2010, Boeing Defense, Space & Security was selected by NASA for consideration for potential contract awards for heavy lift launch vehicle system concepts, and propulsion technologies. * X-20 Dyna-Soar (canceled) * X-40 * S-IC first stage * Lunar Roving Vehicle * X-38 Crew Return Vehicle * Inertial Upper Stage (Titan IV and Space Shuttle) * International Space Station * Solar Orbit Transfer Vehicle * Space Shuttle (Rockwell) * Delta rocket (aka Thor-Delta) * Delta II * Delta III * Delta IV (EELV) * Sea Launch (with Energia, Aker Kværner, and Yuzhnoe) * X-37 Satellites * Advanced Research and Global Observation Satellite * Autonomous Space Transport Robotic Operations (ASTRO) * GPS Satellites (Rockwell) * Integrated Solar Upper Stage * Kinetic Energy Anti-Satellite Weapon System * XSS Micro-satellite * 376 (formerly Hughes Satellite Systems - HSS) * 601 (formerly HSS) * 702 (formerly HSS) Other * AN/TWQ-1 Avenger - lightweight air defense vehicle * Bird of Prey - stealth aircraft technology demonstrator * ''Pegasus''-class hydrofoil patrol craft. 6 built by Boeing Marine Facilities On July 21, 2006, Boeing announced that it would be consolidating its Southern California locations. The Boeing facility in Anaheim will be moving to Huntington Beach, California.to Consolidate Southern California Facilities. Boeing (2006-07-21). Retrieved on 2013-08-16. * Huntsville, Alabama (Spacelab, International Space Station, Delta) * Mesa, Arizona (AH-64, AH-6i) * Anaheim, California * El Segundo, California (satellite complex: 601, 702) * Palmdale, California (Space Shuttle) * Long Beach, California (C-17) * Seal Beach, California (Saturn V rocket and Skylab projects (original contractor Douglas Aircraft Company) * Huntington Beach, California (Saturn V, X-51A, Apollo, Skylab, Space Shuttle, Delta, and ISS) * Macon, Georgia (C-17) * Kennedy Space Center, Florida (as part of United Space Alliance and United Launch Alliance) * Wichita, Kansas The company said it is going to shut down the Wichita facility by 2013. * New Orleans, Louisiana (S-IC stage - Boeing was the prime contractor where the Michoud Assembly Facility was used for the final assembly) * St. Louis, Missouri (F-15, F/A-18) * St. Charles, Missouri (weapons) * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (H-46, H-47, V-22) * El Paso, Texas (B-1B, PAC-3, power and electronics components for ISS, F-22, and F-15, assembly and test for Minuteman III missile guidance system) * Houston, Texas * San Antonio, Texas - military aircraft maintenance * Puget Sound, Washington * Tulsa, Oklahoma (F-15/F-15E)New York Times * Washington D.C. areaBoeing Defense, Space & Security locations in the U.S.. Boeing, December 2009. References Category:Boeing Category:Defense companies of the United States Category:Aircraft manufacturers of the United States Category:Companies based in St. Louis, Missouri Category:Berkeley, Missouri Category:Companies based in Kent, Washington